1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to water and sewage drain decloggers and more particularly to an improved type of toilet and sink drain plunger.
2. Prior Art
The usual type of plunger used for declogging sinks and toilet drains and the like comprises a vertical wooden or metal handle, to the bottom of which is secured an inverted thick deformable rubber or plastic cup. The cup is initially very difficult to compress down by the handle, requiring considerable force. It then characteristically suddenly gives way, causing a sudden surge of air to pass into the drain over which it is fixed. This frequently results in loosening of the drain pipe connections and water leakage therefrom. Considerable force is then needed to pull the handle up to provide suction force on the drain. The seal between the bottom end of the cup and the area around the sink or toilet drain hole is frequently inadequate and the cup may slip about over the area, reducing the suction afforded by the cup.
Toilets and sinks have various curvatures in the area surrounding the drain hole, making difficult the proper seating of conventional drain plungers, especially toilet drain plungers such as the above-described cup plunger. The most efficient toilet and sink drain plunger available is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,641. But even that plunger is unable to seat securely over and hold in place around curtain toilet drain holes, due to the curved configuration of the toilet around the drain hole.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved type of toilet and sink drain plunger which can seat securely over or in the toilet or sink drain hole, regardless of the curvature of the area around the drain hole. Such plunger should be simple, efficient, capable of being easily fabricated and used and be inexpensive and durable.